Wongyung
A Dark Mad Lord who appear in the Otherworld the same time as Kang Hansoo. Bio (1st Timeline) Wongyung was responsible for the countless deaths of humans in the 1st timeline. His Lord Trait is abnormally strong. At some point in the first Tutorial area, another man had gained the power of the Lord early on and used that power over Wongyung's daughter, Ahee. Ahee would later be ordered to die as a human shield by that Lord. When Wongyung manifested as a Lord himself, the power enabled him to kill the other Lord. He took his Lord power as a sign that his purpose was to kill other Lords He held a great hatred against those he could not control, often ordering his clan members to kill as many other people as possible, and to especially focus on killing Lords, as they could never fall under his control. At the end of the Tower, he would group up with his clansmen at the Cross of Reincarnation and attempt to revive his daughter, but would be unable to do so due to the lack of non-clansmen in his vicinity. In anger and desire to find his son, he would massacre many people in the tutorial area. His son was transported to the Otherworld five years ahead of him. Catching up to and finding him was Wongyung's motive for getting stronger and sacrificing everyone else. At some point, Wongyung found out his son had died and went on a rampage until he was eventually stopped. Bio (2nd Timeline) Wongyung was first seen attempting to ambush Kang Hansoo outside of the portal on the Island of the Tower from the Demon Lord's Castle. He acts the same way as in the first timeline, although some of his clansmen are killed by Hansoo. He and his clan are killed by Hansoo at the Cross of Reincarnation. He and his daughter, Ahee, are revived later by Yerin, due to his Lord trait. Ahee was used as a hostage in order to keep him cooperating. He was reincarnated without memories of his time in the Otherworld. His Lord trait was still powerful regardless, and was the strongest in the Clan Unions. They were quickly targeted by Jukma. It is unclear what happened in the Red Zone, but when he was brought up to the Orange Zone, he was with Sangjin, who had retaken Ahee as a hostage. Sangjin's knowledge about his son also made Wongyung cooperate with Sangjin. Sangjin used Wongyung's extraordinary Lord trait to take control of four of the Seven Departed Souls: Arc Mariangt, Kyle Cooper, Tina Charliz, and Yoruba. Sangjun told Wongyung to control many people and to teach them all Limit Breaker. Wongyung would then use his lord trait to control weaker humans and turn them into suicide soldiers. He was last seen in the Orange Zone using his men to stall a Margoth level fighter of the Rerorerore clan. Traits * Lord - A normal Lord doesn't have enough power to command death his underlings. Wongyung's lord trait is so powerful that he is one of few Lord who can even successfully command death to his underlings. Category:Character